icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherie Piper
| birth_place = Scarborough, ON, CAN | career_start = 2001 | website = }} Cherie Piper (born June 29, 1981) is a Canadian ice hockey player residing in Markham, Ontario. She is a member of the Canadian national women's hockey team and plays for the Mississauga Chiefs of the Canadian Women's Hockey League (CWHL). Piper has won three Olympic gold medals with the Canadian national team in 2002, 2006 and 2010, as well as one world championship title in 2004. Playing career }} She competed for Canada’s Under 22 team from 1999 to 2001.Canadian Gold 2010, Andrew Podnieks, p. 164, Fenn Publishing, Toronto, Canada, ISBN 978-1-55168-384-3In 1999, she competed for Ontario in the Canada Winter Games. During the 2000–01 NWHL season, Cherie Piper played with the Beatrice Aeros and finished seventh in league scoring with 37 points. http://www.canoe.ca/HockeyNWHL/topscorers.html Piper was a member of the Under-22 team in 2002 when she was named to the Olympic team for 2002 Salt Lake City Games ahead of veteran Nancy Drolet as part of a move to shake up a Canadian team that had lost eight consecutive games to the United States. It was a decision that shocked other members of the team. She recorded a goal and an assist in her first game of the Olympics, and finished the tournament with five points in five games in helping Canada win the gold medal. She played four seasons at Dartmouth College between 2002 and 2007, scoring 60 goals and 165 assists in 99 games for the Big Green. She missed the end of the 2003–04 season to play with the Canadian national team at the 2004 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships where she won a gold medal. Piper was named a finalist for the Patty Kazmaier Award in 2005. She led Dartmouth in scoring that season with 60 points. She won a second Olympic gold medal in 2006 and her 15 points was second to Hayley Wickenheiser (17). A knee injury in her senior year at Dartmouth forced her off of the national team for over a year and caused her to miss the 2007 World Championships. She rejoined the team in time for the 2008 tournament where she won her second silver medal. She was cut from the 2009 team, but gained a spot on the 2010 Olympic team, winning a third consecutive gold medal. Personal Piper was born June 29, 1981 in East York, Ontario, the third child of Alan and Christine Piper. She has two older brothers, Michael and Stephen, and followed her brothers in taking up the sport. She graduated from Albert Campbell Collegiate Institute (Scarborough, Ontario). She majored in sociology at Dartmouth.Her Middle School Was Henry Kelsey Senior Public School on Huntingwood And Brimley. Her elementary school was Alexmuir Junior Public School located on Brimley And Finch. Career statsistics International Dartmouth http://dartmouthsports.com/ViewArticle.dbml?DB_OEM_ID=11600&ATCLID=648518 Awards and honors * Patty Kazmaier Award Finalist, 2005 http://www.ivyleaguesports.com/documents/pattykazmaier.asp References Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Dartmouth Big Green women's ice hockey players Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Winter Olympics medalists Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Olympic gold medalists for Canada Category:Mississauga Chiefs players Category:2002 Olympian Category:2006 Olympian Category:2010 Olympian